


Full moon

by Seana26



Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: #angst, #fluff, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-08
Updated: 2018-08-08
Packaged: 2019-06-23 23:58:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15617889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seana26/pseuds/Seana26
Summary: It's after "Full moon" episode fanfiction, I changed some things, here the man who attacked Nora Jane escape and later attacked Abby.Ps. Im so sorry for mistackes, English isn;t my first language, I hope you will be manage to read it





	Full moon

Abby has slowly opened her eyes, the moments from yesterday filled her head and won’t let her sleep. She was overwhelmed by the fact that everything started with her, answering the phone. Nora Jane could be dead by now, even if she attacked her husband, he was still out there, but Abby tried not to think about it. She turned around to face him, he was still laying with her, wrapping his hands around her waist, Abby tried to leave the bed and won’t wake him, but after a second he was kissing her neck.

“Good morning,” he said, sucking on her neck.

“Good morning,” she whispered.

“How did you sleep?” he teased.

“Been better,” she said, looking at his reaction.

“Been better huh?” he said, started to tickle her.

For that small moment Abby forgot about everything that had happened yesterday, Buck always makes her laugh, comfort her like no one else. She was happy that her mom spends some time with her brother, but on the other hand, she felt guilty not be around her for a whole week. Buck stopped tickled her only because she has a problem with breathing. She took a few deep breaths and after a second she could finally speak.

“Want breakfast or you have to go to work?” she asked.

“I’m working, but I can eat with you,” he said, kissing her neck again.

“Buck,” she moaned, “we won’t eat if you will do this.”

“So...there is just one option…” he said, kissing her lips with passion.

****  
Buck run to the fire station, Abby’s apartment was an hour way to the station, he was already later, but it was worth it. He never felt that way before towards a woman, but with Abby, everything was different and new. He was hoping Bobby won’t notice him, but when he entered the locker room, Bobby was already there.

“I’m sorry. It won’t happen again. I promise.” he said, starting, to change his clothes.

“Buck.” Bobby said with a serious look, “sit down please.”

“Why? What happened?”

“If you will be later one more time...I swear to God you will clean all trucks for a whole month!” Bobby said with a laugh in his voice.

“God, don’t freak me out! I thought it was serious!”

“It was!”

They were walking to the kitchen when Bobby started the talk. It was plenty of rumors at the station, police even in 911 dispositors. Everyone knows what Abby did, she saved the woman's life, except Buck. When he came to her home, she doesn’t have a chance to tell him about the other day and what full moon brought to her, so when Bobby started the story, Buck was totally in shock.

“No way!” he said with eyes wide opened, “she really did that? A real hero.”

“She didn’t tell you?” Hen asked.

“We didn’t talk much…” Buck blushed.

“Evan Buck Buckley are you blushing right now?” she teased.

“No! and even if I did, it’s not your business.” he sight.

“Oh my! You’re so in love.”

“Shh.”

“Don’t shush me!”

“Kids! Behave!” Bobby said, lifting his gaze, “they say that that guy is still out there so be careful and warn Abby.”

“I’ll call her right now,” Buck said with a little of a scare in his voice.

*******  
Abby took a shower before her way to work, she was still feeling Buck’s hands all over her body. She would never imagine that having a man who actually takes care of her needs, she stepped out of the shower and wore her clothes. Dark jeans and cream blouse she chose to stick to her like a second skin, she was just about to leave when she heard the doorbell. Abby smiled, thinking about Buck and what he could forget. She didn’t check who was outside, instead, she opened the doors with a smile written on her face. At once the smile was replaced by fear, the strong, tall guy with the baseball bat was standing in front of her.

“You’re the one who saved my wife, but there is no one who will save you,” he said, lifting his hand with the bat.

Abby run to her bedroom, trying to hide, she couldn’t find her phone and after a second she heard the noise of splitting the door, she doesn’t know what to do. Abby was so petrified she couldn’t move, at once the door opened with a slam. She closed her eyes trying to hide under the bed, but the truth was she was shaking and he could find her easily. After a moment she felt something dragged her from under the bed, she tried to stop crying, but the tears were rolling from her face. The last thing she saw was a face of rage.

“She doesn’t answer the phone,” Buck said, looking at the space.

“Go!” Bobby said, “we will wait for any news about her.”

“Thank you,” Buck answered, running to the car.

****  
The door was wide open when Buck arrived at Abby’s house. He tried not to panic, but the fear he had in his heart spread and for a moment he couldn’t breathe. Buck slowly entered the room, he looked around just to find the broken piece of plates, glasses and full of wood pieces all over the floor. He runs towards the bedroom, trying to find Abby, but at once, when he finally found her, his look became clear. He finally saw her, her petite frame was laying on the ground, he saw a lot of blood coming from her head and after a few seconds, he dialed the only number he remembers so well...911. After a moment the voice filled his head…

 

******  
Buck was sitting next to Abby’s bed, four days had passed, but she didn’t wake up. He was trying to talk to her, he told her everything about what's going on at work, at the station, he likes to read a morning paper to her too. The doctors were optimistic, she had several broken ribs, concussion and a lot of bruises. He was so angry for the man who did it, that he was ready to kill him, to take his life away for what he did to Abby. Buck was so mad at himself if he would stay with her… If she would tell him about what happened at work…  
At once he felt the gentle squeeze of Abby’s hand, she opened her eyes for a bit and after a moment he finally saw her sweet smile. Buck’s voice filled the room, alarming doctors, and nurses that she finally woke up.

“You’re safe now...I got you...I love you.” he whispered into her ear before the stuff started to take care of her.

*****  
Buck was holding Abby tight, trying to not cause any more pain. She was finally getting home and he couldn’t be more happy about it. He mom was still at her brother so Buck decided that he will look after her during her convalescence. He put all bags on the table, he closed the door and after a moment he was by her side. She smiled at him with her most adorable smile, and after he let her lay in her own bed. He took more pillows and add behind her back.

“You really don’t have to do this, I’m fine now.”

“No, you’re not.” he said, “you could....” his voice shakes.

“Buck…”

“No! I’ll stay here, till you will be able to take care of yourself and till I’ll know you’re safe.”

“I’m safe, they catch him. There is no need to worry.”

“Abby,” he sat on the edge of the bed, “I could lose you. I didn’t know…”

“It’s okay now,” she said, touching his cheek.

“I will make you something special, give me some time and I will make an amazing dinner for you.”

“You don’t…” she started, looking at his face, “I’d love that.” she finished.

After half an hour of cooking, Abby’s kitchen looked like a mess, floor, spices, and water was all over and covered most of the kitchen, while the only think Buck cooked was chicken soup. The soup was dark yellow with a piece of carrot and homemade pasta. He put it on the tray, add some juice and a little flower to make Abby smile.

“Oh, my!” she shouted, looking at him, covered with all ingredients.

“I hope you will like it!”

“I’m sure I’ll,” she said, taking the first spoon of the liquid to her mouth.

At once Abby spills it to the napkin next to her, she looked at Buck and tried to say something which won’t sound harsh to him. She bites her lip and after a moment finally spoke.

“It was…” she stared., “ interesting taste.”

Buck took the spoon from her hand, he tries a bit and after a moment he made the same move as she, he smiled at her, kissing softly her lips. He removes the tray from her labs and hugged her, trying not to hurt her sore ribs.

“Maybe we will order a pizza?” he asked, with the laugh.

“That’s an amazing idea,” she said, leaning her head in the crook of his neck.


End file.
